


Слово, звучащее набатом

by KimKanejae



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Magic, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Джинхёк не думает о каких-то далёких "через год, пять, десять" — сейчас ему достаточно будет простого "завтра", которое будет звучать уверенным набатом в голове изо дня в день.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020





	Слово, звучащее набатом

Джинхёк особо никогда не верил в магию, волшебство и прочую мистическую чушь — как-то не приходилось раньше сталкиваться с чем-то подобным, а все истории, что он слышал — считал всего лишь выдумками да детскими сказками. Но сейчас он с недоверием вперемешку с каплей восхищения смотрит на витающую вокруг чужих запястьев, одетых в десяток браслетов, переливающуюся разноцветным перламутром дымку, наблюдает за незамысловатыми движениями длинных красивых пальцев, с кончиков которых срывается всё та же дымка, замечает, как в его собственном стакане с коктейлем начинает вертеться трубочка, лёд бьётся о стеклянные стенки, а жидкость в бокале из радужного превращается сначала в какой-то мерзкий коричнево-болотный цвет, а после — переливается от жёлтого в оранжевый, поблескивая в лучах множества светильников на потолке и стенах клуба. Тихим глубоким голосом парень говорит о том, что "Текила Санрайз" понравится ему больше "Радуги", а чуть раскосые глаза хитро прищуриваться.

Усок — как он представился минутой ранее, подсаживаясь к нему на опустевший из-за решивших уединиться друзей диванчик (Джинхёк потом обязательно выскажет Сыну с Ёханом за это предательство пару ласковых), — мягко улыбается, наклоняя голову в бок, лениво вертит в руке стакан с, кажется, виски со льдом.

— Ты не боишься, что кто-то заметит эту твои… — произносит Джинхёк, закусывая щёку в попытке подобрать правильные слова, — фокусы? Как ты это делаешь вообще?

— Это называется магия, Джинхёк — я слышал, как тебя так назвал один из тех парней, что сидели тут с тобой, не бойся, я не какой-то там сталкер, — и это моя природа, так что мне и делать особо ничего не нужно? — Усок говорит как-то сбивчиво, словно нервничает отчего-то, бегает взглядом по Джинхёку, слабо улыбается да неловко сглатывает, отчего дёргается его кадык, заставляя Джинхёка залипнуть на этом. — Просто, ты мне...

— Ты выглядел увереннее, когда подсел ко мне и менял мне коктейль, расслабься, мне просто стало любопытно, — перебивая, Джинхёк пожимает плечами, берёт свой бокал да делает глоток "Текилы Санрайз", показательно медленно обхватив трубочку губами. — Ты тоже ничего, Усок-а.

Тихий смешок вырывается из уст Усока, он качает головой, залпом выпивает содержимое своего стакана и даже не морщится, а после поднимает взгляд, и Джинхёк в этот момент думает, что был бы не против утонуть в его глазах — они кажутся ему бездонным омутом да бескрайним звёздным небом, они блестящие то ли сами по себе, то ли благодаря всё тем же светильникам. Он видит в его глазах целые миры, и он не уверен, что это простые глюки или игра света — учитывая, что Усок маг, это, наверное, вполне возможно, да? Ему хочется убедиться в этом наверняка, узнать Усока поближе и лучше, и совсем не важно, с чего именно начнётся их более тесное общение.

Почему-то, Джинхёк даже не допускает мысли о том, что это всё — лишь сиюминутно и одноразово. Он отчего-то уверен, что, да, это основано на каком-то внутреннем порыве — он сам не до конца понимает, что _это_ значит, но _чувствует_ , что всё правильно, — но что-то с приятным продолжением. Он не думает о каких-то далёких "через год, пять, десять" — сейчас ему достаточно будет простого "завтра", которое будет звучать уверенным набатом в голове изо дня в день. Уверенного набата он не слышит, но — в глазах Усока отчётливо видно не простую заинтересованность, а что-то немного глубже, шире, и, возможно, Джинхёк (не)много забегает вперёд, когда думает над тем, как бы смотрелся ожидающий горячий кофе Усок на его кухне солнечным утром в одном растянутом свитере, едва закрывающим бёдра, в который бы он кутался, натягивая рукава на длинные пальцы, заставляя ворот открывать вид на острые ключицы, на которых красовались бы…

— В каких мечтах витаешь? — в прерывающем его мысли голосе Усока слышно насмешку, а он сам снова выглядит таким же уверенным, каким был пятью минутами ранее.

— Думаю над тем, как красиво на твоих ключицах смотрелись бы мои засосы, а на твоих бёдрах — синяки от моих рук — Джинхёк сначала произносит, а потом осознает, смотрит на Усока в растерянности, ему неловко и… у него появляются _подозрения_ , когда он видит хитрое и самодовольное выражение лица напротив.

— Ничего я тебе не подсыпал, — Усок закатывает глаза — и откуда только узнал? — да качает головой, — ладно, возможно, чтобы ты стал немного смелее, но не более того. И вообще — продолжай, мне нравится.

Последнее он шепчет, наклонившись к нему, едва касаясь губами уха, слегка дует и хрипло смеётся, совсем тихо так, и от этого звука вкупе с витающей благодаря Усоку вокруг них атмосфере по всему телу у Джинхёка табунами мурашки бегут, а пока ещё слабое чувство жара сворачивается в низу живота, разгоняя по венам определённые желания и чувства.

— Это нечестный приём, ты в курсе? Тебе ничего не нужно делать, чтобы заполучить любого в этом клубе, Усок, а ты колдуешь, — сипло произносит Джинхёк, сглатывая от ощущения тёплой — почти обжигающей — руки Усока, которой он ведёт от колена к бедру, медленно поднимается ею выше, дразнит пальцами едва различимыми касаниями пах сквозь ткань брюк.

— А может, я хотел, чтобы _ты_ заполучил меня и поделился своими желаниями, но не был уверен, что ты не из стеснительных, так что, прошу, прости мне это своеволие, — Усок всё ещё хрипит рядом с ухом, проводит языком по шее Джинхёка, чем вызывает судорожный вздох. — И ты не продолжил, чего бы ты хотел ещё?

— Увидеть, как ты своими длинными пальцами растягиваешь сам себя, насаживаешься на них и, выгибаясь, стонешь только от одного ощущения их в себе, в нетерпении прося меня заменить их моим членом, после чего ты будешь кричать до сорванного голоса, — едва слышно признаётся Джихёк, и теперь его черёд довольно улыбаться — после его слов у Усока сбивается дыхание, он постоянно облизывает свои губы, иногда покусывая их, поднимает свой взгляд, и, кажется, в этот момент Джинхёк окончательно тонет в его бесчисленных мирах. Он подаётся вперёд, жадно касается его губ своими Усока, стонет в поцелуй, бесстыдно сажая того на свои бёдра и потирается ноющим твёрдым членом о чужой пах сквозь ткань штанов.

— У меня есть предложение покинуть это ужасно людное место, — между поцелуями по слову бросает Усок, заглядывая Джинхёку в глаза, — один щелчок пальцев — и мы у меня. Только для этого нам нужно будет уйти или в туалет, или ещё куда-нибудь, где не будет свидетелей.

— Веди, — соглашается Джинхёк, глупо и пьяно — вовсе не от алкоголя, а от желания, — улыбается, но стоит только Усоку встать и потянуть его за руку, он дёргает его на себя, — но только при условии, что у нас будет "завтра".

— "Завтра", — Усок произносит это так, словно пробует это слово на вкус, перекатывая его на языке, как дорогой алкоголь, а после кивает как-то очень уверенно и тянет таки Джинхёка на себя.

Заветное слово набатом стучит в голове вперемешку с бешеным стуком сердца.


End file.
